Your Uncle Harry is Dead I'm Sorry
by GinevraJanePotter
Summary: i really don't know why i wrote this but still, one-shot. The Potters and some weasley cousins get a letter that Harry Potter is dead - how do they react? i don't own Harry Potter


The Potter children, Lily, James and Albus, with Rose, Hugo, Scorpius, Fred II, Teddy and Victoria have somehow been chucked into a room full of dead people, Lily and James Potter I, Sirius Black and Nymphadora and Remus Lupin, and had just finished reading all 7 Harry Potter books. 'The live ones' as Sirius Black had called them repeatedly were shocked that their dad/uncle/godfather had done all those things, when a tawny owl fluttered in.

Lily I, Remus and Rose frowned wondering how an owl got here, when this place was unreachable. The owl landed on Rose's shoulder and she realised that it was her mums, Hermione Weasley nee Grangers, owl. She pulled the letter out and looked at the 7 words on the page, she read a few times, tears building in her eyes with each reading.

'Rose, what is it?' Lily II asked her after a few minutes of Rose just staring at the parchment in her hands.

'Lily, I'm so sorry,' Rose began, everyone looked at her confused. 'It says 'Your Uncle Harry is dead, I'm sorry,'

'What!' Lily II screamed, as everyone's eyes widened in horror. 'No, no, no. it's not possible. No, no! No! NO!'

James reacted quickly by picking up his little sister and cradling her against him in a chair, tears in his own eyes. He put an arm around Albus who leaned into his shoulder, crying silently.

Rose looked around to see Hugo crying and went to sit net to him; he wrapped an arm around her waist and lent his head on her shoulder, while she cried into his hair.

Teddy had let out a cry of horror before breaking down next to his wife, Victoria, who was also crying. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her close.

Fred came and joined Rose and Hugo, the nephew and niece hug, while Scorpius just looked out of place, a few tears trickling down his face.

The rest just looked shocked and upset; Sirius was staring at the letter, which Rose had dropped on the floor, tears running down his face heavily; Remus had his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking with sobs; Lily I had buried her head in James' I shoulder, his arms wrapped around her waist staring at the letter.

Yet Lily II was still speaking.

'But Daddy can't be dead, I mean,' she cried, 'Lord fudging Voldemort couldn't kill him and he's way too young to die naturally. I bet it was an Auror mission.'

James II shook his head, 'but he always says when he's going.'

'Then it must have been a surprise one,' Lily II said stubbornly. 'You know 'cause he always gathers us before he goes, saying "take care of yourself, I love you,' it's like he expects not to come back, and making sure we know, and we always answer back, "I love you," and a smile would light up on his face as though saying that gives him strength to go and fight.

'I always wanted him to quit his job ever since that time we were scared he wouldn't want up but he just said to me "Lily-bug, my job is a part of who I am, I cant not hunt dark wizards, I'm sorry if it scares you but can you see I'm doing this for you, for our family, You, James, Albus, your mother, your grand-parents, your uncles and aunts, your cousins, everyone. I'll try not to get hurt, I'll never leave you without a goodbye, Lily.' He lied, James, he lied!' She cried before breaking down into sobs again, there was nothing James or Albus could do to comfort her because they were thinking the same thing.

After a while she continued. 'And when he came back, do you remember, every time the same. He'd call our through the house and we run to the door, no matter what we're doing.

'He'd grab Mummy in a hug, kiss her before we'd launch ourselves at him, he always brought presents back with him, especially if it was a long mission, like I'm sorry I was gone so long, but for me I didn't need the present it was good enough just to have him home, safely, and it'll never happen again.'

'We have to go,' Teddy said lightly and hoarsely once he'd gotten control, he cleared his through before speaking again. 'There's a potal there.'

'Yes,' said Victoria, still clutching him. 'Come on kids, the adults are going to need us.'


End file.
